1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to wireless communications, and particularly to a wireless communication device requiring no external amplification.
2. Description of Related Art
Manufacturers often integrate radio and music playing functions into wireless communication devices to satisfy customers' needs. Such devices generally require the inclusion of an audio amplifier to produce audio of a suitable volume. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a wireless communication device 1 includes a frequency modulation (FM) integrated circuit (IC) 10, a main processor 11, an external audio amplifier 12 and an earphone 13.
The FM IC 10 receives radio frequency signals from the earphone 13, and outputs demodulated signals to the external audio amplifier 12. The main processor 11 processes audio signals from a microphone 14, and outputs the processed audio signals to the external audio amplifier 12. The external audio amplifier 12 amplifies the demodulated signals from the FM IC 10 or the processed audio signals from the main processor 11, and outputs the amplified signals to the earphone 13. The earphone 13 plays the amplified signals from the external audio amplifier 12.
However, in order for the external audio amplifier 12 to amplify audio signals, a physical circuit often needs to occupy requisite space in the wireless communication device 1. Thus, the wireless communication device 1 presents increased size and cost.